


Surfer slut

by Prettybiatch



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettybiatch/pseuds/Prettybiatch
Summary: Y/N's disappointed, cause Johnny doesn't pay attention to her. However later that day, the situation changes
Kudos: 1





	Surfer slut

Another night, another party. That's just how it went! You were one of them. One of those party girls, hanging around the surfers. And you were pretty popular. Usually they were hitting on you.  
This time, newcomer Johnny Utah really got your attention. But you didn't seem to catch his eyes, which was weird. You were busy, staring at him, then suddenly you felt fingers playing with the edge of your thong. It was Roach.  
\- Looking hot tonight, babe!  
\- Please, not now!- you pulled away.  
\- Stupid slut!- he yelled. That's right. That's exactly what they thought about you. You were a slut for most of them. Usually did anything they wanted you to. Handjob, blowjob, anal, just about anything. And you were damn good at it. You were the talk among them. This time you were on to Utah, but he was more interested in Samsara. Why wouldn't he be? She was hot, and a pro surfer, while you were just a trashy party hoe.  
Next day, you were on the ship, Bodhi was messing with you in one of the cabins. He wrapped his member, then was playing with your tits, but he could tell you were distracted. Suddenly his fingers were down in your pants.  
\- Yeah, babe, there! - you moaned, then suddenly...- Johnny!  
\- The fuck?! - Bodhi exclaimed. You could tell he was mad. - Please, don't tell me, you're into Utah!  
\- No, I'm just distracted! - you stuttered with embarrasment.  
\- I see, admit it, Y/N you like him!  
\- No, babe, you totally misunderstood.- you tried explaining, but he didn't pay attention. Suddenly you took off your crop top revealing your tits. He was staring at your perky cuties, palming them.  
\- Hey, you guys..! - you both turned towards the direction of the male voice and you could see Johnny standing there smirking. You blushed, as you were standing there with Bodhi's palms on your boobs. Johnny continued.  
\- Don't be embarrassed, I've seen such thing before!  
\- Care to join? - Bodhi offered, as you glared at him. - Babe doesn't mind, right?  
\- No, I don't mind! - you smirked at the thought, that you were about to be banged by the two hottest men you've ever seen. You got rid of your shorts, then your lingerie ended up in the opposite corner of the room. Johnny started kneading your ass, while Bodhi was kissing down your neck. You already were panting, while Johnny was teasing your asshole with his huge member.  
\- You really like being a slut, huh?- he whispered in your ear  
\- Trust me Utah, she does! - Bodhi laughed as his lips started sucking on your left boob.  
\- Mhhm- Utah was munching on your neck, while fingering your asshole, which made you moan. Bodhi was sucking on your right boob, then went down on your torso, kissed down on your hips and stopped at your pussy. He slid two calloused fingers inside you, feeling your wetness between your legs  
\- So wet for us! - he stated.  
\- Maybe, it's time for us to go in!- Utah added, as he slowly penetrated your ass. Bodhi shoved his cock inside you, as you moaned at his thrusts. They fastened their pace, as your moans got louder and louder, they kinda bounced you up and down.  
\- Little skank loves being double dicked!- Johnny stated as he fastened his pace in your ass. Bodhi thrusted deeper and deeper. They both made your tight walls stretch, since they were both well endowed.  
\- Feeling yourself, huh babe?- Bodhi asked. - your pussy is so tight.  
\- Or maybe our dicks are huge! - Johnny added as they both laughed.  
\- You two are both awesome! - you moaned. - I'm about to cum!  
Johnny soon came inside your ass, Bodhi released his load too, as you covered his thick member in your juices.  
The three of you moaned, which was cut off by a clapping noise. Johnny forgot to close the door. Samsara was standing there, staring and clapping her hands. She looked like a huge dork, doing so.  
\- You were here all this time?- Johnny asked her as he was blushing.  
\- Well, next time, be careful and close the door before you gangbang a slut!  
\- Oh shut up, Samsara! Admit it, you're jealous! - you smirked.  
\- Jealous? Of you? A whore? - She teased.  
\- Why don't you join? - you offered all of a sudden. Both boys pulled out and they bent you over fast, legs spread.  
\- Look at this beauty! - Bodhi said smirking as he spread your ass cheeks exposing your asshole to Samsara's eyes. Johnny did the same with your core.  
\- So pink, huh? - he asked. They sounded like goofy little boys, you chuckled at them.  
\- Yeah! - Samsara came closer. - so pretty! And shaved!  
Obviously she was talking about your pussy.  
\- Go ahead! Lick! - Johnny told her  
She kneeled down as her tongue started arousing your slit. She lapped up your juices and went up, licking your asshole, kneading your cheeks. She started fingering your holes when she was done licking.  
You were on all fours, while Johnny slammed his member into your mouth, while Samsara strapped on a dildo and started fucking your wet pussy, occasionally slapping your globes. You couldn't see her face, but you knew the bitch was smirking as she started swirling your clit. Bodhi was watching while jerking off, releasing his load onto your back. Johnny came in your mouth and you swallowed, while Samsara shoved the dildo up your ass.  
\- Ouch, that hurts!  
\- Want me to stop, baby?  
\- No, please, continue!  
\- Okay!  
Samsara continued doing you in the butt, as Johnny pulled out, and it was Bodhi's turn to fuck your mouth. Samsara pulled your hair, reached over to grasp your tits.  
\- Cute! - She smirked. - You like it? You love being dicked down, huh, whore?  
Well, you couldn't deny it. Soon she pulled out, and you swallowed Bodhi's load. They swapped places.  
Bodhi was fucking you from behind, Samsara undressed and shoved your face into her pussy. You were licking her slit this time. She moaned and ran her fingers through your hair, while Bodhi was hitting your cervix with his huge cock and you were clenching around him.  
\- Babee ! - he moaned.  
He pulled out, started drilling your ass. A few minutes later Johnny pushed him aside and slammed into you. First your pussy, then your anus. You came onto his length, he released his load inside and you sent Samsara over the edge too. You took a little break, laying on the bed, since you all were exhausted from wild, rough sex. Samsara, Bodhi and Johnny were all staring at your hot, glistening body.  
\- So hot! - Johnny whispered.  
\- I'm obsessed with her ass! - Samsara said as she kissed you. You kissed her back.  
\- We should do this more often! - the chick said and you nodded in agreement. The boys shared the same opinion. Johnny cupped your pussy, Bodhi cupped your ass and Samsara did the same with your boobs. You were smiling at the three of them, and they smiled back.  
It was an awesome afternoon, since you were laying on the bed, covered in your favorite people. And the hottest ones.


End file.
